


Happy

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: "I'm so happy for you."





	Happy

"I’m so happy for you, Izzy.” 

 

And she was, truly. All she wanted was her happiness, all she wanted were her smiles. 

 

She watched her and Simon laughing, his hand on her arm, and she felt joy in her heart. She knew Izzy had someone to hold her, someone in her bed at night to comfort her through nightmares. 

 

They were perfect together, really, so complimentary. He loved her so much, would do anything for her--would die for her. It was good that they were together. It was good that Izzy loved him. 

 

She just wished it was her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
